WJZY
1987–1995 wjzy1987_belmont.png|w/ Belmont moniker. Carolinas Newsclips - September 1994_1.jpg|WBTV-produced newscast intro (1994). WJZY signed on in 1987 as an independent station. 1995–2002 Upn46.jpg|Station ID (Late 1990s) WJZY UPN46.gif|2001-2002 variant w/ callsign WJZY became a UPN affiliate upon its launch on January 11, 1995. 2002–2006 WJZY 2005.png|Alternate version with "Cable 8" moniker. In 2002, UPN unveiled a new logo. WJZY changed its logo accordingly. 2006–2009 In 2006, WJZY was selected to be the Charlotte affiliate of The CW. 2009–2011 Charlotte's WJZY green.jpg|Alternative version with CW logo within it In 2009, WJZY changed its name to Charlotte's WJZY, dropping its channel number in favor of its call sign. 2011–2013 Wjzy-antenna-tv.png|Logo for 2nd digital subchanel (July 2011-July 1, 2014). WJZY Country Network ID.png|Logo for third digital subchannel (January-September 2012). WJZY 46.4 (2012).jpg|Logo for fourth digital subchannel (September 2012–May 31, 2013) wjzy bug.jpg|On-screen bug used during syndicated programming (April 1–May 8, 2013) In 2011, WJZY brought back its The CW 46 branding and adopted the "46" that would be used to this day, then the logo was ended on May 8, 2013 before the switch. 2013 Wjzy_46_bug_2013.png|Screen bug (May 9–June 7, 2013). wjzy grey.jpg|Screen bug (June 8–June 30, 2013). On May 9, 2013, Fox Television Stations, the Fox network's owned-and-operated television station group, took control of WJZY and WMYT-TV from Capitol Broadcasting Company. As part of the deal, WJZY would be the new Fox affiliate on July 1, swapping affiliations with long-time Fox station WCCB, who announced its affiliation with The CW on April 18. During that time, on May 9, WJZY dropped all CW references/promos (with the execption of PSAs and lower-third during The Daily Buzz, which has since been dropped), and changed its branding as WJZY 46, the name it carried when it was still an independent station, then it was until June 30, Fox ran WJZY as a CW affiliate. 2013–2015 fox 46 carolinas horizontal.svg|Horizontal version seen on promos and ads. wjzy wmyt sign.jpg|WJZY/WMYT-TV studio sign as of July 2013. fox 46 carolinas.png|Alternative version, seen as an on-screen bug (with "WJZY" replacing "Carolinas"). Fox 46.jpg On July 1, WJZY switched to Fox, becoming a Fox owned-and-operated station and adopted the universal Fox O&O logo, using the legacy "46" numeral it used when it was still a CW affiliate. This logo branding is based on the Fox News logo; with their website names ("myfox(city name).com") based off of the domain for the social network Myspace, which former Fox parent News Corporation briefly owned. *Fox Affiliate Switch in Works for Charlotte 2015–present WJZYID2015.png WJZY-TV (2).jpeg 2020-01-19 (2).png|Screen shot from 01-19-2020 with station identification and syndication logo On March 2, 2015, the station's name was changed to Fox 46 Charlotte. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former CW network affiliates Category:Belmont, North Carolina Category:Charlotte, North Carolina Category:North Carolina Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 46 Category:Fox owned and operated stations Category:Ion Television subchannel-only affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Fox Corporation